1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an automotive fuel tank and more specifically to a mounting arrangement which facilitates disposal of a sub-reservoir /pump unit within the fuel tank.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a prior art arrangement disclosed in JU.A.56.138718. In this arrangement a small cup-shaped collection vessel or reservoir 01 is fixedly connected to the lower surface or floor of the fuel tank 02 by means of rivets 03. An induction pipe 04 is arranged to extend through the fuel tank 02 and terminate proximate the bottom of the sub-reservoir 01.
A communication passage 05 is formed at about approximately half of the perimeter of the reservoir 01. One end of this passage 05 is arranged to communicate with the interior of the sub-reservoir 01 while the other end is arranged to communicate with the exterior thereof proximate the bottom of the fuel tank 02.
This arrangement is provided to ensure that sufficient fuel is available for starting the vehicle when only a small amount of fuel remains in the fuel tank 02 and/or the vehicle is parked on an inclined surface in a manner wherein the remaining amount of fuel tends to collect in one corner of the tank and thus induce conditions which would leave the end of the fuel induction pipe 04 unimmersed in the liquid fuel.
When the fuel level is low (lower than the top of the cup-shaped reservoir 01) the reservoir tends to become at least partially filled with liquid fuel due to splashing, sloshing and the like, during the running of the vehicle and/or by way of the communication passage 05. The reservoir 01 retains some fuel even when the vehicle is located on an inclined surface to the degree that the remaining fuel in the tank outside of the sub-reservoir 01 runs to one side or corner of the tank 02.
However, this arrangement has suffered from the drawback that as the vessel is secured in place by rivets 03 a load is concentrated on a relative small area of the fuel tank lower wall when the vehicle is parked on an incline and the like, and induces the problem that cracks and the like can be produced with the passing of time.
Further, in the event that a fuel pump unit (not shown) is disposed within the fuel tank and arranged to to supported by the reservoir, the mass of the pump unit acts at a predetermined distance from the rivets and thus is capable of generating a powerful moment which acts thereon. In the event of an accident, the torque generated tends to buckle the lower wall of the fuel tank and/or cause other damage of the nature which can bring about an extremely dangerous rupture of the vessel.